DBO: Red Ribbon
by Bless Your Soul
Summary: À beira da morte... o super gênio, Dr. Maki Gero. Assiste aos seus planos de vingança desmoronarem diante dele. Mesmo Cell, a sua ultima criação, fracassou. Se vendo preso e debilitado... o velho cientista aguarda seu fim. Mas seria a morte, capaz de segurar uma das maiores mentes que a humanidade pôde produzir? Evil!MC
1. Ch 1

(edit 05/03/2020 - Consertei o nome do Doutor que desapareceu em algumas partes da Fic. Aparentemente não se pode juntar letras com 'pontos finais', ou a frase some. Estranho.)

Bom é isso. Eu estou fazendo uma fanfic depois de anos de molho sem escrever nada.

Primeiramente permitam que eu me apresente, eu sou o Bless… um antigo frequentador deste site, e de outros voltados para fanfictions. A anos, eu tentei escrever minhas próprias fics mas nunca cheguei a terminá-las. (Preguiça).

– **FAQ –**

[Esta historia retrata um vilão como MC.]

[Está história é indicada para adultos, pois provavelmente teremos lemons em algum ponto. Fetiches também. Esteja ciente.]

[Eu não tenho pena de personagens fictícios. Para mim, eles são apenas peças num grande tabuleiro.]

[Mais uma vez eu **REPITO**.** Fetiches a Frente**. Eu não vou forçar lemons nas cenas, mas planejo usar essa estória como campo de testes.]

[Informações canônicas das historias, podem ou não ser respeitadas.]

– **WARNING –**

**Este é um conto recomendado para maiores de idade. Considere-se avisado(a)!**

– **DISCLAIMER –**

**Todos os direitos das obras aqui descritas pertencem aos seus devidos detentores.**

* * *

– **O –**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Semeadura e Colheita**

Extensas e carregadas nuvens cinzas de tempestade, encobrem o céu da longínqua e acidentada região montanhosa da Capital do Norte.

Uma fina e fria garoa, descende incessantemente sobre todos… quase como se o planeta pudesse 'sentir' a desolação da qual se encontra a mercê, e estivesse expressando 'pesar' a sua própria maneira. Pois… a hora final, havia chegado. O prazo de dez dias de trégua, imposto pela implacável bio arma de destruição do outrora invencível cartel Red Ribbon… se encerrava.

Para o desespero de todos os seres viventes nos quatro cantos do planeta. O torneio de Cell tem inicio.

'_Malditos sejam… todos eles.'_

O mundo observava atônito o mórbido espetáculo, cuja estrela principal, jurou a total destruição de seu planeta no caso de vitória. O fim do mundo. Mesmo assim, há quem tente desafiar esse destino. Neste mesmo momento… milhares de pessoas abandonam tudo que têm, e correm para as congestionadas vias de saída das cidades em busca de abrigo em algum canto isolado onde o monstro não os ache. Suas mentes atordoadas, incapazes de compreender a futilidade de seus atos.

'_Tanto… tanto trabalho…'_

Porém…

Distante do pandemônio em ação nas cidades. Ou mesmo… da até então 'calmaria' do local onde o conflito se dará. Existe outro telespectador, assistindo ao show de horrores. Este peculiar indivíduo… indo na contramão do comumente pânico dos demais residentes do planeta, se encontra fervendo com um sentimento bem diferente dentro de si.

Ultraje.

'_Para no fim… resultar num retumbante fracasso.' _Diz com asco, o _telespectador_ da 'segurança' de seu esconderijo… um rustico bunker, localizado quilômetros abaixo do que restou da câmara, onde se desenvolvia a versão deste mundo do bio-androide que veio do futuro. Com uma mão trêmula, a figura dificultosamente levanta um controle ao monitor e troca o ângulo de câmera das imagens ali exibidas.

A luz da tela, pouco consegue fazer para combater o breu que toma conta do ambiente… mas ao menos sucede em iluminar o único ocupante da sala. Um velho homem, de idade muito avançada… deitado em seu leito. Eletrodos de um monitor cardíaco, fixados em seu tórax… e uma mascara de oxigênio, recém removida, ao lado de seu travesseiro.

Este homem, é nada mais nada menos que Doutor Maki Gero. Aquele que hoje o mundo considera como morto, e que um dia foi conhecido como o renomado cientista que foi precursor na iniciativa cibernética autônoma, que permitiu a criação de maquinas e ferramentas inteligentes capazes de operar sem a intervenção humana. E também… o homem que abriria mão de tudo, para trilhar um caminho sinuoso.

O único caminho que sobrou, depois que o mundo resolveu lhe mostrar sua faceta mais fria.

"Eu falhei…" Conclui o Doutor, com voz rouca… olhando para a tela que exibe o fruto de sua mais complexa e longa pesquisa. Ali parado. De braços cruzados. Enfrentando o atual 'campeão mundial' em sua 'pequena' competição desportiva. O moribundo doutor, não consegue deixar de crispar em incredulidade e vergonha ao que está presenciando.

E como não poderia?

Cell, o seu mais promissor projeto. Criado para ser a criatura perfeita. Aquele que contém dentro de si, o DNA de alguns dos mais formidáveis guerreiros que já pisaram na terra, e o conhecimento compilado de praticamente tudo o que a humanidade já alcançou. Decidiu se tornar um… vilão de desenho animado. Sim. Essa seria a descrição correta.

Jogando todas as suas instruções, razão e aparentemente bom senso pela janela… ele decidiu organizar uma competição nos moldes daqueles insípidos torneios de artes marciais, com o intuito de testar suas forças. E como se não fosse o bostante, ainda concedeu aos indivíduos que anseiam por seu fim, um espaço de tempo para planejar e aumentarem as suas chances contra ele.

"Talvez eu deva ter exagerado um pouco na dosagem de DNA Sayajin." O velho diz, tentando controlar sua irritação. Lamentavelmente… parece que mesmo toda a habilidade e sabedoria do mundo não conseguem mudar a burrice contida no genoma dos Sayajins de sangue puro. Graças aos céus, o QI daqueles que ele desafia, se mostra ainda mais baixo que o dele. Se a memória não falha o doutor, Goku e seus amigos detêm em sua posse, as ilusivas Esferas do Dragão, artefatos, ahem… _mágicos_… que podem conceder comumente, qualquer desejo.

Sem muito esforço, o Doutor consegue imaginar ao menos umas duzentas formas de reverter essa crise com apenas um desejo. Claro… eles não poderiam desejar a morte direta de sua criação. Mas indiretamente, é outro assunto bem diferente.

Mas eles ao menos tentam? Não, eles não tentam. E porque não? Pelo mesmo motivo que eles não desejaram lá atrás, que os Sayajins que estavam a caminho da terra fossem teleportados para as profundezas do maior e mais denso buraco negro do universo, ou que o planeta Terra se tornasse indetectável a qualquer sistema de GPS do universo. Goku queria lutar. Mesmo colocando em risco a vida de seus amigos e todas as pessoas da terra… e isso certamente custou a vida de seus amigos e milhares de pessoas, quando o companheiro de Vegeta destruiu Metro City com uma explosão de energia.

Os Sayajins são uma raça de seres obstinados de visão limitada. Poderosos, com certeza… mas facilmente manipuláveis. Talvez por isso, eles tenham encontrado um fim tão trágico nas mãos de seu senhor. Tomando decisões estupidas como as de Vegeta, que permitiu que Cell alcançasse a sua forma perfeita… muito lhe admira que a raça deles tenha durado mais que uma geração.

'_Não que eu esteja em posição de julgar ninguém…'_ Contempla o Doutor, relembrando como ele permitiu que o seu próprio orgulho lhe cegasse… o levando a cometer erros grosseiros que outrora ele não cometeria. Como por exemplo… insistir num sistema de IA arbitrário para seus androides, mesmo com tantos exemplos de falhas óbvias. Ou criar um autômato dublê, para despistar seus inimigos… mas que ao invés de ajudá-lo, resolveu prendê-lo aqui embaixo e usurpar sua vida.

Simplesmente genial. Bravo.

Bom. Ao menos o miserável teve o que merecia quando, num ato de desespero, resolveu reativar os experimentos N°17 e N°18. Aqueles dois, assim como todo o restante, nunca responderam bem ao programa de condicionamento mental. Os pirralhos lhe detestavam, isso era um fato. Ele não sabe exatamente o porque disso, no entanto… ambos eram praticamente ratos de rua quando ele os encontrou. O Doutor lhes deu abrigo, comida, educação, e um corpo bio-modificado a nível celular que os permitiria tirar o planeta de orbita com uma única bofetada! O que mais eles poderiam querer!? A única coisa que o Doutor queria em troca era a subserviência e lealdade absoluta deles, será que isso era pedir demais?

…

**Mais tarde…**

"Bah! Maldito simplório." O Doutor grunhi de irritação, ante ao mais novo vacilo monumental do homem que supostamente deveria estar lutando a favor do planeta e de todos os seus residentes. Son Goku, o primeiro dos guerreiros disposto a desafiar o monstro… desistiu do combate. Após um embate _quase_ igualado entre o Sayajin esfomeado e o insectóide presunçoso, Goku simplesmente resolveu abandonar a luta, e ceder lugar ao seu rebento… o pequeno Gohan.

Em qualquer outra situação. Esse resultado seria mais que satisfatório. Goku, o homem que em um dia, conseguiu destruir a sua ambição e motivos de viver… havia admitido sua derrota perante uma de suas criações. Claro, isso seria muito melhor com ele todo desconjuntado no chão, em uma poça de sua própria urina. Mas esse não é o caso. O problema com esse resultado, é o que vai acontecer com o planeta caso Cell prevaleça e saia vitorioso em seu torneio. Ele vai destruir a terra. Com o Doutor junto. E isso não seria bom.

Sim, isso cumpriria sua ambição de acabar com a odiosa existência de Goku, mas tal vitória não vale o sacrifício de sua vida. Se ele estivesse tão desesperado pela morte do símio alienígena, ao ponto de arriscar a própria segurança, o Doutor a muito teria arrombado a casa dele e lhe enfiado uma dose letal de VX goela abaixo.

Não. Não… o Doutor prefere continuar vivo se possível, muito obrigado. Mesmo que ele sucedesse… ações drásticas como essa iriam gerar perguntas… e logo, um de seus amigos estaria as suas portas, pronto para fazer justiça ao guerreiro. Isso seria tolo. Ainda mais tendo o conhecimento de que 'algo' o aguarda depois da morte. E ele tem a impressão de que não será algo bom, então sim… vamos tentar nos manter vivos.

"Gohan… seu cabelo está dourado. Pelo visto… ele também conseguiu alcançar aquilo que eles chamam de, 'Super Sayajin'."

Excelente. Até onde o Doutor pode entender, estas transformações representam bem mais do que uma simples expulsão de energia. Elas aparentam amplificar os poderes dos seus usuários em várias vezes, se a leitura que ele recebeu de seus robôs espiões, estiverem corretas. Talvez o jovem hibrido tenha alguma chance contra o seu Androide que se encontra desgastado pela luta com Son Gok–…

**[Aqui, Cell… pegue!]** O dito, detestável Sayajin, diz na tela do monitor… jogando uma Semente dos Deuses para Cell. Que a come. E recupera todas as suas forças.

**[G-Goku! O que você fez!?]** Grita Kuririn horrorizado.

**[Ha,ha,ha,ha… não é óbvio Kuririn? Cell estava cansado. Lutar com ele assim não seria justo.]** Goku responde sorrindo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O franzido permanente no rosto do Doutor, não muda. Ele apenas… fita… a tela de seu monitor sem reação.

**[Confiem em mim. Gohan ****está preparado para isso.****]** Diz Goku, através do microfone do robô parasita em seu ombro.

Lentamente, levando uma mão ao rosto. O Doutor sente uma dor de cabeça, e quase tem um aneurisma cerebral diante daquilo que ele acaba de presenciar. Aquele… homem… ele deu uma Semente dos Deuses… a criatura que planeja dizimar o planeta, juntamente com todos que ele se importa. Por acaso ele perdeu a cabeça!? Será que ele se esqueceu da capacidade do Androide de realizar o Zenkai igual aos que os Sayajins têm quando se recuperam de um grave ferimento? O poder de Cell praticamente duplicou! Até mesmo o Doutor que ainda não dominou por completo a arte de sentir Ki, consegue sentir a grande presença de sua criação. E olha que ele está em uma sala quilômetros abaixo da terra!

**[Tranquilo pessoa****l****! Essa luta já está no papo.]** Goku complementa com confiança.

…

**Mais tarde…**

Goku estava errado.

Muito errado.

*******GHOGGOGOOGHO******* Mais um forte tremor de terra atinge o Bunker do Doutor.

"Ghhhrrr!" O velho aperta os dentes de dor, após ser atingido no ombro por um escombro do teto, que começa a ruir. Mancando, ele se posiciona rente a uma parede reforçada entre duas colunas… um ponto relativante seguro da sala que está colapsando. "(Arfada)… (Arfada)… Ghurrg, Coff! Coff!" Ele tosse, segurando seu peito dolorido.

Para salvar sua vida, e evadir um pedaço do teto que caía sobre ele… ele teve de abandonar seu leito equipado com seus aparelhos de auxilio a vida. E… eles estão fazendo falta. Aos seus 110 anos de idade, seus cansados órgãos funcionam da mesma forma que uma engrenagem desgastada. Muito mal, e empacando. Eles não conseguem mais funcionar sozinhos, e se não estiverem sob os constantes cuidados de seus aparelhos, eles podem cair em falência. Some isso ao fato da precária situação que o Doutor se encontra, e nós temos um cenário bem… desfavorável… para ele.

"G-Goku… (Arfada)… M-Maldito seja… (Arfada)… Son… Goku!" diz, se apoiando em uma das colunas onde se esconde… enquanto a prisão, onde ele esteve selado durante os últimos 2 anos, desmorona a sua volta.

Aquele maldito tolo. O Doutor já deveria ter imaginado que Son Goku, daria um jeito de arruinar tudo. É isso o que ele sabe fazer de melhor. Aquele quadrupede desmiolado não tem capacidade de pensar, senão com seus músculos… e pela milésima vez, todos vão pagar o preço por suas galhofadas.

A luta do filho de Goku contra o Androide verde, começou de forma aparentemente equilibrada. Porém aos poucos, a vantagem começou a pender para Cell, devido a óbvia hesitação do jovem guerreiro. Diferente dos outros Sayajins… Gohan não apresenta a quase tara por combates de seu pai e Vegeta… pelo contrario. Assim como Trunks, o filho de Vegeta, ele não mostra interesse particular em participar das lutas… o que é intrigante por si só. Sendo um hibrido, o garoto tem o melhor dos dois mundos… o gene e poder assustador dos Sayajins e pouco ou nada da burrice que vem junto.

Ou pelo menos foi isso o que o Doutor achou.

…

**Mais tarde…**

***CRAshHH***

"Gh…!" Quase perdendo o equilíbrio, Maki Gero usa o pouco que sabe sobre manipulação de Ki, para reforçar seu corpo e dar uma arrancada para frente… escapando assim dos escombros e terra que decidiram cair sobre o canto onde ele se escondia. Mas perde o controle devido ao seu impulso e cai rolando no chão… terminando esparramado, de costas para baixo.

Ele realmente devia ter investido mais tempo pesquisando sobre Ki. Não que isso lhe ajudaria muito com seu corpo tão mal condicionado. Se ao menos aquele maldito robô dublê, não o tivesse traído, e lhe auxiliado na transferência de seu cérebro para o novo corpo ciborgue que estava sendo preparado… o Doutor não estaria nessa situação patética.

'_Então é assim que termina…? Soterrado sob __os escombros do meu próprio sangue e suor. Como eu pude permitir que-… ARGH!__'_ O Doutor move sua cabeça para a direita, desviando de uma caixa de ferro que se espatifa no chão. _'Mas será que um homem velho, não pode mais ter paz nem para fazer um monologo nos seus últimos momentos!?' _Ele diz revoltado em sua mente. Imaginando consigo até quando aquele pirralho histérico pretendia continuar sacudindo o planeta em seu pequeno episódio de frenesi.

Quem diria… Goku estava certo no final. Bom. Parcialmente certo.

Seu filho, Gohan… de fato tinha o poder necessário para livrar o mundo da ameaça sintética. Tudo o que ele precisava, era de um incentivo. Um incentivo na forma da _cabeça_ do autômato que ele construiu em memoria ao seu filho _morto_… que por sua vez, Cell prontamente esmagou. 'Ahem'… continuando. Após o Sayajin adolescente testemunhar os seus amigos serem tratados igual bolinhas num jogo de Pebolim pelas crias do Cell, e enfim se dar conta de, assim como seu pai, Cell ser uma praga que só iria parar de causar problemas depois de morto… resolveu soltar o maior berro da historia, e liberar todos os seus poderes ocultos.

E isso é bom, não? Sim. É bom.

Só que ao mesmo tempo, não é bom.

E porque não?

Bom. Seria porque… a _droga_ do _mundo_ inteiro começou a _tremer_ graças a essa liberação de poder!? Mas porque isso?! Não dá pra entender! Porque ele está se esgoelando igual um bode constipado? Porque ele está permitindo que seu poder liberado se manifeste no ambiente, ao invés de controlar sua área de efeito como manda o manual? Será que a raiva o cegou tanto, que ele se esqueceu do quão frágil é o planeta, e o quão fácil as falhas geológicas dos continentes são afetadas? Se uma mera bomba no lugar errado, pode causar até mesmo a ativação de um vulcão… imagina um terremoto de escala 9 a nível mundial.

Ah. Mas está tudo bem! Nós podemos concertar tudo magicamente com as Esferas do Dragão! Não importa que milhares de pessoas morram no processo. Todos podem ser trazidos de volta com as incríveis bolas mágicas do alienígena assexuado que mora na vasilha flutuante! É só juntá-las e BANG! Todas as pessoas mortas por _Cell_ voltam a vida! Assim, simples e fácil!

Quanto as pessoas mortas pelos heróis? Elas que se lasquem!

"HmmM…!" Os olhos do Doutor se expandem.

***CraakGS*** Inúmeras rachaduras cortam de fora a fora, o teto do castigado Bunker. Os tremores finalmente seção. Porém o estrago já estava feito… e como que combinado. Paredes e teto… cedem.

O tempo, parece desacelerar neste momento. O olhar do Doutor, vai para um canto da sala… onde um velho retrato repousa, caído ao chão. Em sua foto amarelada… uma família de três, pode ser vista. Um jovem rapaz tímido, vestido em um terno social… uma sorridente e vivaz senhorita de vestido branco… e um bebê recém-nascido nos braços dela. Sua esposa e filho. Macca e Gebo.

Neste segundo final.

O velho homem gostaria de se permitir um breve momento de alegria, e pensar que… após tanto sofrimento, ele estaria prestes a ir ao encontro de sua família. Mas ele sabe que isso não será possível. Sua vida tortuosa se certificará de negar até em morte, o que ele não pode fazer em vida. Ter em seus braços novamente, as pessoas que ele mais amou. Nem mesmo seu filho… que ele tentou manter longe, ele conseguiu salvar. E assim. O Doutor acabou sozinho com sua dor, culpa, revolta… e principalmente… rancor.

Rancor de seus antigos superiores da Ph.S, por barrarem sua promoção. Rancor dos seus velhos colegas por denunciarem sua pesquisa pessoal, e o impedirem de sintetizar a cura para a doença de sua esposa. Rancor do Governo Mundial, por ser a causa da morte de seu filho. E rancor daquele homem, que tornou impossível o seu desejo de vingança contra esse mundo que tudo lhe tirou.

Por isso ele não abandonou a Red Ribbon. Por isso ele tentou se vingar do mundo, através dela. E por isso… ele não pôde perdoar a Son Goku.

***GhoGGhOOOGH***

Grandes escombros caem sobre o cientista… soterrando seu corpo sob toneladas de terra, concreto e aço. Esse… era o fim da linha.

Em sua mente, já quase desvanecida… um ultimo vislumbre lhe ocorre.

'_Não…' _Ele declara determinado. Seus olhos vidrados já cegos… emanando um luz quase etérea. _'O experimento… só termina, quando o _Doutor_ admite seu fracasso.__'_

Seu coração bate pela ultima vez.

'_E eu… me recuso.'_

…

…

…

* * *

– **O –**

* * *

**Estação do Mundo dos Mortos | Escritório do Enma-Daioh**

"Próximo!" Grita impaciente o gigante vermelho sentado atrás de sua, igualmente enorme, mesa.

Enma-Daioh, o rei de todos os ogros, e responsável por julgar todas as almas que partem dessa pra melhor. Não estava tendo um bom dia.

"Eu disso próximo, droga!"

Graças aos 'eventos peculiares' transcorrendo no quadrante norte da área sob sua jurisdição… mais precisamente num planeta chamado Terra. O já, exausto juiz, se encontra a cada minuto mais sobrecarregado de serviço. As almas dos recém-falecidos, que vem para receberem seu julgamento e poderem ser enviadas para respectivamente seu descanso eterno ou penação… estão entupindo a estação.

Não que em algum momento, a estação do Ogro Supremo fique menos populosa. Mas especialmente na ultima semana… Enma-Daioh poderia jurar que morreu e foi condenado ao inferno. Piada redundante e tudo. Mas ele sabe o motivo disso. Oh, ele sabe.

Cell. Aquela… quimera terrena. Ele é a causa de seu atual calvário. Mas de que raio de buraco aquela coisa saiu, afinal? Como os habitantes daquele minusculo planeta conseguiram o feito de criar tal monstruosidade, tendo em disposição uma tecnologia ainda tão subdesenvolvida? Civilizações muito mais antigas e avançadas já tentaram tal feito e não obtiveram nem metade do sucesso dos terráqueos. Tsh… e depois dizem que os Demônios do Makai são uma raça assustadora.

"Errm… Senhor?" Um de seus assistentes ogros de pele azul, lhe chama a atenção. O olhar possesso de seu rei, antes fixado em seu livro… o faz dar um pulo para trás, e bater continência instintivamente. "M-me-me d-desculpe incomodar meu senhor! M-mas nós temos um problema!" Diz o aterrorizado funcionário, apontando para entrada do escritório… onde uma pilha de almas no formato padrão de nuvem estão entaladas na porta.

"As almas do planeta Terra mais que quadruplicaram seu influxo senhor! A nossa capacidade máxima de suporte já foi excedida pelo menos umas dez vezes!"

Fumegando de raiva. O grande ogro vermelho quase parte sua mesa em duas quando martela seu punho fechado nela. Ainda bem que ela é reforçada.

"Quadruplicaram!? Como assim as almas quadruplicaram! O que diabos está acontecendo naquele planeta?! Por acaso aquele monstro conseguiu derrotar Goku e seus companheiros!?" Ele demanda.

Tremendo igual uma vara verde. O 'agora' pálido funcionário, consulta sua staff com seu ponto de ouvido, e num instante ele já tem uma resposta para seu chefe.

"N-não, senhor! Ao que tudo indica… essas mortes foram causadas devido aos efeitos colaterais da batalha, senhor!"

O rei dos ogros, recosta em sua cadeira enquanto pinça o dorso do nariz com os dedos. Ele sente uma profunda dor de cabeça chegando. Porque eles estão se dando o trabalho de atender todas essas almas afinal? Os terráqueos vão ser trazidos de volta a vida mesmo. Ele devia era aproveitar a chance para tirar alguns meses de férias no seu reino particular. O tempo lá corre diferente do daqui… um minuto aqui, corresponde a uma semana lá. Droga… isso seria mais que o suficiente para tirar um pouco do estresse que ele acumulou nos últimos cem anos. Se ao menos seus superiores não fossem tão exigentes.

"Certo… e quem está ganhando? O androide ou os guerreiros da terra?"

"Humm… aparentemente os defensores da terra, senhor." O funcionário diz temeroso, ajustando seus óculos. "A criatura estava em vantagem até certo ponto, mas o jovem sayajin que estava lutando com ele, teve um aumento exponencial de poder e…–Ah. Perdão, senhor…" Ele coloca uma mão no ouvido, aparentemente recebendo uma mensagem da staff. "E-Eh…!? Ehhhhhh!"

Enma-Daioh percebe a mudança de expressão do seu servo, e não gosta nada dela. O dever destes ogros é ter medo dele, e eles sabem disso! Se algo os assustou, só pode ser algo que possivelmente vai lhe deixar irritado… e isso se traduz em mais punições gratuitas a ele e seus companheiros plebeus.

"O que foi? O que aconteceu agora!? Desembucha logo homem!"

Tremendo, o funcionário responde.

"S-Senhor… isso é terrível! O Kaioh do Norte… o grande Kaioh-sama, acaba de morrer!"

"O QUE!" Vocifera o enorme ogro vermelho se levantando, virando sua cadeira. "O grande Kaioh-sama do Norte está morto!? Do que você está falando!? Explique-se imediatamente!" Ele ordena furioso.

Levantando um pouco a cabeça da posição de bola que ele assumiu no chão… o aterrorizado funcionário tenta responder a pergunta de seu rei.

"O-o-o-o-o m-m-monstro ch-chamado Cell… t-tentou u-um ataque suicida se explodindo, senhor…" Explica o Ogro Operário. Engolindo o nó que se formava em sua garganta, ele prossegue. "Mas o guerreiro Goku, interviu e o tirou da terra. O… levando… direto para o planeta do Kaioh do Norte!" Ele termina se levantando e pulando para a esquerda… se esquivando de um copo gigante atirado em sua direção.

"Meu mestre…" O gigante diz fumegando de raiva, sua respiração ofegante. "Morto…" Seus punhos fechados, tremem de indignação. "Não."

Isso não fazia o menor sentido. Porque Goku iria atrás do seu mestre? Teria ele algo contra o velho eremita do norte? Não, é claro que não. Em sua hora de necessidade, o Senhor Kaioh o treinou para ajudar a salvar seu mundo. Porque o Sayajin iria lhe pagar jogando uma bomba na porta de sua casa? _'Espera aí…'_ Pensa Enma. _'Ele me disse que Goku se sacrificou? __E… e quanto a Cell!?__'_

Suando frio, o Ogro vermelho olha em volta, a procura de alguma criatura verde com níveis de poder assustadoramente altos.

"Gast!" Ele grita, chamando a atenção do seu funcionário que escapou da morte. Por pouco. "Você disse que o monstro explodiu?" O funcionário assente com a cabeça. "Pois… onde está a sua alma agora?"

"B-bom, ele…–" O funcionário começa a dizer mas é interrompido por uma nova voz abafada.

"Ele não está aqui."

Surpresos… ambos, rei e servo se voltam para a direção da voz. A porta de entrada, onde as almas estavam entaladas. Com apenas um brilho de alerta, proveniente de algo além da massa de espíritos, uma explosão acontece… jogando as almas para tudo que é lado, e liberando a entrada do escritório.

Perplexos pelo ocorrido… Juiz e funcionários da Estação, nada dizem. E apenas observam em choque, enquanto uma figura adentra a sala calmamente.

A figura se revela um homem alto de meia idade, de cabelos curtos e negros. Trajado em um terno vintage preto.

Pela autoridade sobre os mortos, concedida a ele. A identidade desse indivíduo não demora para surgir na mente de Enma-Daioh. Que responde com um suspiro de surpresa.

"VOCÊ!?"

Parando em frente a mesa do gigante vermelho. O homem apenas se inclina um pouco para frente em um gesto de saudação.

"Boa tarde. Queira perdoar a minha entrada um tanto… indecorosa. Mas acredito que a presente situação, exija medidas urgentes."

…

…

…

* * *

AN: Oh boy… minha mente está em chamas. Escrever introduções é algo mais difícil do que parece. Vocês não sabem quantas vezes eu voltei, revisei e etc.

Bem o primeiro passo foi dado. Nos vemos em breve… ou não. Depende do tempo que terei disponível para escrever, e se a minha preguiça deixar. Por hora, tchau tchau. Mas ei… fique com algumas curiosidades e outras coisas.

...

* Gero realmente construiu o Androide N°16 como uma forma de homenagear seu filho morto. Que se chamava Gebo. Ele o construiu bondoso de propósito para diminuir as chances dele ser destruído em batalha. Provando assim, que o Doutor, apesar de ser 'mal'... ainda era capaz de sentir afeto.

*Metro City, a cidade aleatória que Nappa explodiu quando ele e Vegeta chegaram a terra, nunca foi desejada de volta, e seus habitantes nunca voltaram a vida. As Esferas tinham sido usadas para trazer Goku de volta a vida, e depois sumiram com a morte de Piccolo e Kami-sama.

*A finada esposa do Doutor não possui (até o presente momento) um nome oficial, por isso inventei um. É dito no jogo FighterZ, que a aparência da Androide 21, foi baseada na mãe de 'Gebo'.

*VX é um agente químico real, considerado uma arma de destruição em massa… bastando apenas 1/3 de uma gota de sua substancia em contato com a pele ou inalada, para causar a morte de uma pessoa em minutos.


	2. Ch 2

Olá garotada. Bom ver vocês de novo. Sem enrolação, avante com o capitulo!

– **WARNING –**

**Esta obra não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos. Considere-se avisado(a).**

– **DISCLAIMER –**

**Todos os direitos das obras aqui descritas pertencem aos seus devidos detentores.**

* * *

– **O –**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Problemas no Paraíso**

"Por aqui, senhoras e senhores. Nós já estamos chegando." Diz o guia de pele azul e chifre, com um sorriso no rosto… enquanto conduz um pequeno grupo de felizes almas em formato de nuvem ao seu destino. Todas elas, praticamente idênticas uma das outras, com apenas umas pequenas diferenças aqui e ali… como por exemplo, um boné no topo de uma delas, um prendedor de cabelo em outra e assim vai. Porém uma delas dentre esse grupo, se destaca. Esta alma é um homem de terno e cabelos escuros. De mãos no bolso e caminhar austero. Em seu rosto, um firme franzido estoico, que denuncia um temperamento obstinado.

Este homem, é nada mais nada menos do que o 'antes' velho Doutor, que agora como um espirito, se encontra de volta ao seu 'eu' de 38 anos. O Ápice de sua forma física.

Como ele conseguiu isso?

Almas… assim por se dizer. Não tem uma forma definida… já que elas, diferente dos seus antigos corpos físicos, não envelhecem. Contudo… com um pouco de Ki aplicado ao seu corpo, e bastante concentração… o Doutor descobriu que poderia reagrupar e solidificar o ectoplasma disforme que compunha o seu corpo espectral. Um truque muito útil esse, diga-se de passagem. Ele está feliz de saber que seus esforços de espionar a velha vidente Uranai, no final das contas, valeram a apena.

Só foi uma pena o seu sósia robótico ter tolamente entregado o jogo tão cedo quando ele confrontou Son Goku.

A pirralha caçula dos Briefs tomou medidas preventivas depois disso, instalando bloqueadores de sinal em várias localidades de importância para ele. Reunir informações se tornou quase impossível depois disso. Não que fosse possível fazer algo com as informações obtidas, com ele preso dentro de seu bunker, e seu bendito laboratório reduzido a escombros. Mas ainda sim era uma boa distração. Melhor que os atuais canais de TV da região.

Afinal. Porque existem tantos programas de esporte e talk-shows de intriga familiar no ar? As pessoas realmente precisam de todo esse lixo informativo para preencher o seu dia? Que embaraçoso. Com prioridades tão descolocadas… não é de se admirar que a raça humana ainda esteja a mercê de toda e qualquer praga espacial que encontre seu caminho a Terra. Namekuseijins, Sayajins, Frost-Demons. Não importa o quanto se preparem. Os seres humanos nunca foram fortes o bastante para deter as ameaças extraterrenas por conta própria. E o que os humanos fazem a respeito para resolver esse dilema? Ah… essa resposta é muito simples. Nada! Os humanos não fazem nada. A grande massa, apenas senta e chupa o dedo enquanto os grandes jogadores do tabuleiro fazem suas jogadas. Tão patético. Isso é só uma teoria… mas o Doutor suspeita que talvez, os seres humanos estejam programados a se autodestruírem.

Salvo algumas raras exceções. A raça humana se tornou um bando de formigas operárias, que se contenta todo o santo dia em se cercar de futilidades e um falso senso de segurança. Perfeitamente contentes em ignorar seus arredores em favor de continuar a admirar o próprio umbigo, e aceitarem felizes e contentes, qualquer que seja o destino que o amanhã lhes reserve. Mesmo que ele seja a morte.

É por isso que o Doutor desistiu da raça humana a muito tempo.

"Logo após aquela porta, se encontra a sala de purificação…" Diz o animado guia, indicando com a mão uma porta adornada no final do corredor onde todos se encontram. "Nos sentimos muito pelo transtorno, mas antes de seguirmos com o procedimento, vocês terão de se livrar de coisas que vão interferir com sua nova vida… como impurezas e memórias de sua vida passada." Aqui, muitos dos algodões doces flutuantes começaram a se agitar, claramente insatisfeitos com o que eles acabaram de ouvir. Rapidamente levantando suas mãos na sua frente num gesto aplacante, o guia tenta se explicar.

"S-sim, pessoal… eu entendo que muitas de vocês possam estar insatisfeitas com isso. M-Mas este é o regulamento… não ah nada que eu possa fazer. Toda alma colocada no programa de reencarnação, deve ser despida de suas experiencias passadas para evitar problemas de adaptação!" Conclui o guia, acalmando um pouco as almas.

Em meio a tudo isso, o Doutor nada disse. Apenas permanecendo ali parado… ruminando consigo o que lhe ocorrera nas suas ultimas duas horas. Duas importantes horas, que possibilitaram a sua atual presença, em meio as almas que caminham para uma nova existência. Nunca antes, em toda a sua horrível vida, ele teve de pensar tão rápido. Cada passo, cada gesto, cada palavra. Tudo tinha de ser cuidadosamente disposto de uma maneira que o ajudasse a manipular o resultado da aposta mais importante que ele já fizera.

O seu plano B, em caso de morte. Se salvar do fogo do inferno.

Um pequeno sorriso, se forma no rosto do 'antes' velho Dr. Gero.

Enma-daioh… era um homem bastante expressivo. E grande. Graças aos céus… as informações coletadas das conversas de Goku e seus camaradas estavam 100% corretas. Isso possibilitou que sua proficiência em linguagem corporal, mostrasse o seu valor. 'Ler' as suas emoções, e reagir de acordo com elas… foi brincadeira de criança. Por mais imponente que sua aparência e cargo possam ser… Maki Gero achou o grande Juiz dos Mortos, um bocado… _manipulável_.

Apenas um afago em seu ego aqui, um argumento bem colocado ali… e o gigante estava em seu jogo. Claro. A ultima escorregada de Son Goku, e o inesperado evadir da morte de Cell… formaram 70% da mão de cartas do Doutor. Como esperado… o gigante estava possesso de raiva pela morte de seu mestre, o Kaioh do Norte, nas mãos de Cell e Goku… desestabilizado até. Cansado. O momento ideal para explorar fraquezas que normalmente, ele não apresentaria. De tão feliz pelo _presente_, o Doutor poderia até mesmo perdoar o primata espacial. Mas… não vamos nos precipitar. Para começar, ele está metido neste imbróglio por culpa dele, afinal… e Cell.

Ahh… Cell. Sua mais perfeita… e ao mesmo tempo, mais vergonhosa criação. Ele tinha tudo, para se tornar a criatura mais perfeita dês de a criação do universo. Seu potencial estava ali. A equação estava correta… os números não mentiam. Mas infelizmente. O fator 'Sayajin' ainda foi mais forte. Claro, o Cell do qual estamos falando é a versão do futuro do atual que foi destruído na invasão de seu laboratório nas montanhas… mas de toda forma, ainda é a mesma criatura que ele projetou.

Quem poderia imaginar. Ele apenas se tornou mais um Sayajin desmiolado com um ego astronomicamente inflado. Sim. Ele se tornou uma falha completa. Mas ao menos teve sua utilidade ao se tornar um passaporte para a salvação de sua alma.

"_Eu posso ajudá-lo a por um fim na ameaça de Cell.__"_ O Doutor disse a Enma-daioh, na ocasião. A expressão de espanto e confusão no rosto dele, e dos outros foi impagável. Logicamente eles estavam cépticos quanto as suas intenções de ajudar. E eles estavam certos. O Doutor não se importava se a Terra fosse virar poeira espacial ou não. Mas ele tinha uma missão, e isso significava espremer a até a ultima gota do dilema terrestre.

O Rei dos Ogros não queria saber… e estava a um passo de simplesmente o chutar dali, direto para um dos cantos mais profundos e escuros do Nether. Mas pensando rápido, o Doutor insistiu.

"_Cell está mais forte do que nunca, e nada poderá detê-lo. Mas eu sei como desativá-lo, e prevenir que __tanto a terra como o restante da __galáxia __s__ejam dizimadas pelo androide.__" _Isso fez o gigante vermelho dar pausa. Encorajado pelo seu sucesso, o Doutor seguiu em frente e fez sua proposta. Em troca de seu perdão, ele revelaria um comando de emergência que colocaria o bio-androide em um 'stand by' momentâneo… assim dando aos guerreiros Z, a chance de destruir o monstro. Uma alma perdoada, em troca da salvação de trilhares pelo universo.

Uma ótima proposta, diga-se de passagem… e oportuna, já que o Rei Yama não estava lá muito disposto a descobrir como seria ter a população inteira da terra e de outros planetas as suas portas. No entanto… para o imediato descontentamento do Doutor. O juiz negou sua proposta, explicando haver forças o prevenindo de burlar as regras assim. O mundo dos mortos não pode inferir com o mundo dos vivos, não importando as consequências… e ele não poderia perdoar a alma do Doutor e mandá-lo para o céu carregando tantos pecados.

Entretanto…

Informações do mundo espiritual vivem vazando ao mundo físico a todo momento. Uma a mais não faria diferença. E ao Doutor… enquanto ele não poderia ser agraciado com uma passagem para o paraíso… nada impediria Enma-daioh de lhe conceder a segunda melhor opção para almas errantes como a dele. A reencarnação. Não é o descanso eterno que todos que vem a este lugar almejam, mas também não é a frigideira que lhe esperava até então.

Relutante. O Doutor concede, com um suspiro interno. Se preparando mentalmente para por em prática o seu plano de _sobrevivência_ menos favorito. Seu plano C. Ele havia feito sua lição de casa, aprendendo tudo que podia com suas sondas plantadas no palácio da bruxa velha, e outros mestres do espiritualismo terreno. Ele _sabia_ o que esperar do procedimento do qual ele estava prestes a tomar parte.

A perca de sua identidade… experiencia e historia. Algo totalmente inaceitável.

"Senhor, Gero?" A atenção do Doutor, volta para a atualidade… e ele olha impassivamente para o funcionário da Estação que guiava seu grupo… discretamente notando passar ao lado, dois grupos de almas 'resetadas', sendo pastoreadas por seus guias para concluir seus próprios… procedimentos.

"Sim?"

"É a sua vez, senhor. Por favor queira entrar no sigilo mágico para iniciar sua purificação." O ogro azul gesticula para dentro da sala de purificação de almas, onde um circulo 'mágico' gravado no chão, se encontra. Ou melhor dizendo… onde o terminal arcano de aridificação da alma, está instalado. Magia é apenas um termo que pessoas de mente simples usam para descrever algo que elas não compreendem. E como um homem da ciência… o Doutor preferiria comer o próprio sapato a se colocar no mesmo nível dessa gente.

Caminhando até o centro do circulo brilhante, Dr. Maki Gero calmamente se abaixa, usando uma de suas mãos como apoio no piso, para se sentar no chão de pernas cruzadas. Seus olhos se fecham. Por um minuto inteiro, o permanente franzido em seu rosto, é substituído por uma expressão serena de concentração. Após tomar uma profunda respiração… seus olhos se abrem novamente. Um olhar determinado cruza seu rosto, enquanto seu franzido retorna.

"Eu estou pronto."

"Certo…?" O funcionário diz, caminhando para um painel de controle na parede. Repetindo pela décima vez o processo que ele executou com todas as outras almas delegadas a ele neste procedimento. Inserindo o comando no painel, ele confirma o processo e se volta para observar a alma do famigerado Doutor ser 'resetada' para sua forma base de nuvem. Assentindo consigo mesmo pelo trabalho bem feito, o sorridente ogro gesticula e lidera o pequeno rebanho de 'agora' inocentes almas, para fora da sala.

Ele nunca percebe a pequena mensagem de erro que pisca na tela do painel por um instante… logo sumindo.

…

* * *

– **O –**

* * *

Vida e morte.

Um tema comumente considerado como tabu, na maioria das sociedades. E com razão é claro. Se você está vivo, a ultima coisa que você quer saber, é de morrer… mesmo sendo uma das coisas mais naturais do mundo. Os vivos, gostam de ignorar o fato de que seu tempo é limitado… e que um dia, eles não mais caminharão no mundo físico. Esse é o destino de todos. Seja você pobre ou rico, bom ou mau, mortal ou deus. Absolutamente, ninguém, esta imune a foice do ceifeiro. Estejam eles cientes ou não… um dia, todos terão de acender ao plano espiritual para arcar com as consequências de seu carma acumulado durante a vida.

Daruu, o ogro operador da sala 3 do setor transmigratório da EMM… já enjoou de ver o caso se repetir de novo, e de novo e de novo. Alguém, em algum ponto da historia acumula poder, e acha que pode tudo. Ele destrói, mata… e causa todo o tipo de dor. De tão poderoso… o indivíduo acha que se tornou imortal, e que a morte nunca vai alcançá-lo. Então ele morre… perde tudo… e é jogado às profundezas do rio de lava mais quente do inferno.

"Senhor, Daruu. Aqui estão as almas purificadas!"

Olhando para a entrada da sala, Daruu nota o estagiário adentrando, com um pequeno grupo de almas o seguindo.

"Desculpe a demora, senhor. É que algumas das almas estavam nervosas com o procedimento." Explica o rapaz.

"Certo… que seja." Daruu responde impaciente. "Meu turno está quase acabando, então as coloque logo em posição na frente da Soul-Charger, sim?"

Enquanto vivo. Um indivíduo tem de enfrentar os desafios que a vida lhe dispõe. Você é forçado a fazer escolhas para seguir em frente. Algumas delas são fáceis, outras difíceis… e algumas podem ser terríveis. Dependendo do caráter das suas decisões, você pode acumular dois tipos de carma na sua 'conta espiritual'. Carma Positivo, ou Negativo. Atos de boa fé, compaixão e bondade… rendem pontos de Carma Positivo. Atos de má-fé, intolerância ou maldade… geram Carma Negativo.

Quando o indivíduo morre, e vem encontrar o Juiz dos Mortos, ele tem seu carma pesado na balança. Se você tiver o suficiente de Carma Positivo, você pode seguir adiante ao descanso eterno em um dos reinos do paraíso. E se você não tiver… bom… você já pode imaginar. O caminho da honestidade… é árduo. Levar uma vida justa por anos a fio, é um desafio que só os verdadeiramente puros de coração podem cumprir.

Entre tanto. Nem tudo é preto e branco. _Existe_ um meio termo.

"Aqui pessoal, isso mesmo. Agora por favor, não saiam da fila." Explica o sorridente guia às almas. Então, gesticulando com a mão aberta para um tipo de câmara oval na frente delas, ele continua. "Quando vocês forem chamadas, uma por vez… entrem naquele módulo e aguardem até que o processo termine. Eu prometo que não vai demorar nada e nem vai doer." Fazendo uma curta reverencia com um assentir de cabeça, ele termina. "Foi um prazer trabalhar com todas vocês… nos vemos em cerca de 100 anos quando vocês morrerem. Tenham uma boa vida!" Deseja o ogro azul, se retirando da sala.

"É isso aí. Satisfação, satisfação… alegria, alegria." Diz Daruu com indiferença. O velho operador não consegue compreender… o que há com esse pessoal mais novo? Porque eles continuam se inscrevendo aos montes para esse emprego? Será que a propaganda dos dias de hoje é tão boa assim? O ambiente de serviço é horrível! O salário mal consegue cobrir os gastos de condução… e o pior de tudo, eles tem de lidar diariamente com o temperamento do rei de sua raça, que é mais volátil que o de uma gravida de trigêmeos. Deve ser uma dessas modinhas dos jovens mesmo… só pode. Se voltando para o painel de controle na frente do módulo de reencarnação de almas, ele começa a iniciar o dispositivo.

Às almas _cinzas_, que não foram nem boas, ou más em vida. É dada uma segunda chance de provar serem merecedoras da terra dos justos. A reencarnação.

Uma bobagem completa na opinião de Daruu. Porque se importar de dar uma nova oportunidade para essa corja? Um bando de indivíduos mesquinhos e covardes! De fato… o operador sabe que o maior defeito e virtude dessas almas em vida, foi a inanidade. Nem quente… e nem frio. Morno. Elas não chegaram a cometer crimes graves, porém… tão pouco foram boas pessoas. Qual é a desses velhos do Conselho!? Cruzar os braços quando frente a uma injustiça, também te torna um pecador! Porque isso não é tratado com mais rigor? Daruu não sabe. Mas se dependesse dele, esses covardes que passaram sua vida fugindo de suas responsabilidades, estariam fervendo seus traseiros nos caldeirões do Nether neste exato momento.

Infelizmente, não cabe a ele decidir quem sobe ou quem desce… esse é o trabalho de seu rei, o assustador gigante vermelho Enma-daioh. Por isso… o melhor a se fazer é calar a boca e obedecer. Mas que essa história lhe dá nos nervos… ah, isso dá.

"Com licença, senhor ogro!" Uma das almas na fila diz numa voz masculina anasalada. "Nós podemos brincar de pular corda enquanto esperamos?"

O ogro azulado de coloração mais escura, olha para a alma em questão… com um franzido em seu rosto.

"Pular corda? Como vocês sabem disso?" Ele sabia que permitir que estagiários assumissem postos de serviço, só podia acabar em problemas. Naturalmente o inútil deve ter feito alguma besteira na área de aridificação… e agora, vai sobrar pro velho operador concertar essa mancada. Cerrando os dentes, ele balança a cabeça negativamente e diz. "Ah, isso não importa… e não! Ninguém pode sair da fila! Fiquem aí quietinhas e aguardem até a sua vez de entrar no módulo!" Ele diz irritado, voltando a trabalhar no teclado do painel da maquina.

Droga… ele vai ter que reajustar vários dos parâmetros de transmigração dessas almas. Graças a incompetência daquele estagiário, ele vai ficar umas belas duas horas a mais plantado nesta sala. Ele deveria pedir um aumento! Seus superiores ignoram o quão trabalhoso e complexo é o seu trabalho. Recalcular os níveis de carma para evitar desbalanços na hora da transmigração, é um processo longo e extremamente estressante. Ele só espera que a falha do estagiário não tenha comprometido muito o carma dessas almas… a Soul-Charger só consegue lidar com um certo acumulo de experiencias de vida. Se os níveis forem altos demais, ele vai ter de recomeçar o procedimento todo de novo do zero!

"Senhor ogro!" Outra alma grita atrás dele, o assustando… e o fazendo errar sua digitação.

Se virando para trás, ele fita a inocente alma com um olhar furioso.

"O que foi dessa vez!" Ele berra, assustando todas as almas. "Eu não mandei vocês ficarem quietas?! Olha o que me fizeram fazer, eu inseri o comando errado!"

Tremendo, a alma que chamou sua atenção, recua e responde com um gaguejo.

"E-eu… e-e-eu só q-queria saber se… nós p-poderíamos comer alguma c-coisa…" A alma soluça. "Nós… e-estamos com… f-fome."

"Fome!?" Daruu grita de novo, fazendo as almas se amontoarem juntas de medo. "Haja paciência! Vocês estão mortos, vocês não precisam comer! Eu não… Ghaaarrgh!" O ogro rosna perdendo a paciência. "Já chega! Eu não quero mais interrupções, você me ouviram!? Mais uma dessas e haverá consequências, nós estamos entendidos?!" Ele vocifera resfolegando.

Ordenando que as almas, se colocassem em fila novamente, o operador se volta para seu trabalho… sem perceber uma das almas se esgueirando atrás dele, fora do seu campo de visão, de volta para o fim da fila… ou que ela havia inserido seus próprios comandos no painel do módulo.

…

* * *

– **O –**

* * *

'_Decepcionante.' _Pensa consigo o Doutor, adentrando a Soul-Charger… o módulo de transmigração.

Sim. Decepcionante… foi isso o que o cientista gênio da terra, achou de toda a sua pequena experiencia na Estação do Mundo dos Mortos.

Do que mais ele poderia chamar um lugar que deveria possuir o sistema de segurança mais… err… seguro, da existência? Ele viu com os próprios olhos, e ainda não acredita. Será que eles são tão arrogantes ao ponto de acreditar que 'jamais' alguma coisa pudesse dar errado? Francamente… foi mais difícil convencer o velho Enma a lhe dar uma segunda chance, do que subverter os processos de transmigração ao seu favor.

Nem. Uma. Única. Maldita, vez… os funcionários da Estação questionaram seu hábito de cumprimentar, e apertar as mãos de cada pessoa que passava por seu grupo antes de sua aridificação… ou se quer perceberam ele invadindo suas mentes a procura de informações, com uma variante da técnica telepática de leitura de mentes, usada por mestres de artes marciais da terra.

O **[Trojan]**…

A sua mais recente descoberta… e único ponto positivo de todo o seu isolamento compulsivo. Visto a sua falta de opções de distração… por vezes o Doutor se viu fazendo o que ele sabia fazer de melhor como cientista. Pesquisar. E este é o resultado. Uma invasiva técnica que usa uma minuscula quantia de Ki, juntamente com o multiprocessamento de seu intelecto superior, para se infiltrar na mente de seus alvos e simular estímulos que tragam a tona quaisquer que sejam as informações que o Doutor esteja procurando… se eles tiverem a lembrança, o Doutor recebe uma cópia do mesmo.

Claro… ela não é tão prática como a técnica original, que permite ao usuário 'viajar' nas lembranças de seu alvo. Mas ainda sim, ela cumpre muito bem o que foi projetada para fazer. Ela é rápida, e praticamente indetectável. Apenas uma mente capaz de sobrepujar a velocidade de compensar do Doutor, poderia perceber que há algo de errado em sua cabeça… e isso é altamente improvável.

Com isso dito…

Foi brincadeira de criança, decifrar o alfabeto da linguagem arcana… e hackear o sigilo da sala de purificação para evitar a perca de sua identidade e memória. O próprio Guia de seu grupo, possuía 60% de toda a informação que ele necessitava! O Doutor já não conseguia se decidir se ele teve sorte em demasiado, ou foi pura incompetência daqueles que foram incumbidos de guardar o plano espiritual.

Com a perca de suas memórias evadida… se iniciava a segunda etapa de seu plano de sobrevivência. Não permitir que o Carma Negativo de sua vida passada, influenciasse a sua nova vida.

Segundo as leis de uma coisa chamada, Códice do Balanço… no caso de reencarnação, a alma deverá pagar pela maioria de seus delitos do passado na sua nova vida… isso se traduziria em um aumento significativo de tribulações no seu caminho. No caso de Gero… isso provavelmente seria letal, por obvias razões. Essa foi uma das razões pela qual Enma-daioh decidiu aceitar sua ajuda, o Doutor descobriu. Ele morreria em seu nascimento assim que ele reencarnasse. O Juiz sabia que a sua alma logo retornaria para as suas mãos. Uma jogada esperta… o Doutor têm de admitir.

Uma mudança de regras a seu favor, era urgentemente necessária. Por isso o Doutor precisou colocar em prática uma minuciosa estratégia para cronometrar seus atos, e fazer com que seu grupo fosse atendido por um dos mais arredios operadores da casa. Segundo suas informações afanadas… um sujeito irritadiço com precedentes de perder as estribeiras com a menor das provocações. Essa com certeza, foi uma das tarefas mais difíceis de se realizar para o Doutor. Com sua percepção de Ki, ligada no máximo… ele manteve a posição de cada um dos funcionários em serviço no seu mapa mental. O conhecimento adquirido com sua 'pesquisa' anterior, mais uma vez sendo útil para ele.

Disfarçando uma vontade de rir, o Doutor ainda se encontra perplexo com o quão intrigante e até mesmo, cômico… foi instigar as outras almas a 'perturbar' o operador. É surpreendente que até mesmo na morte, você ainda pode apreender coisas novas… quem diria. Inocência também pode ser usada como arma. Heh… tivesse ele sido menos turrão em vida, talvez ele conseguisse encontrar formas mais produtivas e menos arriscadas de lidar com seus infindáveis problemas.

Isso é o que dá deixar a raiva te dominar.

"Dr. Maki Gero…?" Diz o operador da Soul-Charger, olhando para a ficha do Doutor. "Então você é a alma daquele cientista louco que criou aquela monstruosidade da terra, hum?" Ele olha incrédulo para a alma no Módulo. "Como eles tiveram a audácia de permitir que alguém como você retornasse a vida? Eles perderam o juízo?!" Ele pergunta retoricamente.

'_Provavelmente__'_ O Doutor responde em sua mente. O operador estava correto… eles não deveriam ter concedido uma oportunidade dessas para alguém como ele. Se o Doutor estivesse no comando da Estação, ele estaria muito desapontado com todos os seus empregados, agora.

"Ah não! Isso aqui é demais… eu tenho princípios! Os velhos do conselho podem estar de acordo com isso, mas eu não!" Ele joga a fixa do Doutor no chão. "Pode esquecer isso de voltar a vida, eu vou te dar o mesmo tratamento que dei ao ultimo assassino que o meu chefe mandou transmigrar. Você vai para o Nether, amigo!"

Os olhos inexistentes do Doutor, que está em sua forma base de nuvem, se franzem.

'_Um contratempo.__'_ O Doutor diz observando o operador começando a cancelar o seu processo de transmigração. _'Parece que nem todos neste lugar são tolos de ignorar o risco que __eu__ represento. Isso é louvável. Mas a sua utilidade acaba de terminar… e junto com ela… também sua vida.' _O espirito do Doutor rapidamente se reconfigura para sua forma humana. Surpreendendo o operário do lado de fora do módulo.

"Heh!? MAS C-como!?" Ele diz assombrado.

Sem perca de tempo, o Doutor concentra todo o seu Ki estendendo sua mão para frente, e prende o ogro numa prisão de telecinese. Curvando para dentro os dedos, num formato de garra… o Doutor puxa o braço para trás com força, e faz a cabeça do ogro operador bater com tudo no painel do módulo. Gritos de desespero e agonia, ecoam pela sala. O Doutor então empurra seu braço para frente, e levanta o corpo do operador do painel… então ele repete o ato anterior de novo, e apresenta a cabeça do operador ao metal do painel. Desta vez, os gritos na sala se silenciam.

Usando a sua outra mão, o Doutor dá uma de ventríloquo, e força a mão do ogro vitimado a terminar o processo no painel da maquina. Com isso feito, ele relaxa sua postura, e libera o agarre telecinético de sua mente. O trabalho está feito.

Alarmes podem ser ouvidos disparando de vários cantos da Estação. Vários sinais de Ki enormes começam a se aproximar rapidamente desta localização. O Doutor não consegue deixar de sorrir perante a isso. Eles não chegaram a tempo. Ninguém chegará a tempo! Este é o culminar de o que acontece quando permitem que um super gênio trabalhe.

Sim, suas chances de sucesso nessa empreitada eram bem baixas. Mas felizmente tudo saiu como planejado.

"Hmm…" Com interesse, o Doutor repara no ambiente a sua volta, começando a desvanecer… deixando em seu lugar, o que o cientista acredita ser, um aparente espaço nebuloso sem fim de coloração roxa. Claro, do ponto de vista externo… é ele que está desaparecendo. O mesmo aconteceu com as outras almas quando foram transmigradas. Só uma coisa parece estar diferente desta vez… o módulo… ele… esta dando curto.

"Isso não parece bom…" O Doutor diz, começando a se preocupar.

Então do nada… Goku aparece no meio da sala. Seus dedos indicador e médio, pressionados contra a testa.

"E isso é ainda pior." Dr. Gero contempla… agora, definitivamente preocupado. Ele se esqueceu que o Sayajin podia fazer isso.

Averiguando pela primeira vez a sala… Goku fica pasmo ao notar o corpo caído do operário, sangrando ao chão. Levantando seu olhar, ele demonstra todo o seu asco ao Doutor com um firme franzido.

"O Sr. Kaioh tinha razão. Caras como você não mudam." Uma esfera de energia se forma na mão direita de Goku… que a levanta na direção do módulo de transmigração.

Sentindo as intenções do bastardo criado na terra, o Doutor rapidamente recupera seu agarre telecinético sobre o corpo do operário… e o atira na direção do disparo de Ki de Goku. Os olhos dele se arregalam quando percebe o que Maki Gero fez, mas já era tarde. Uma grande explosão balança a sala… derrubando paredes e ruindo o teto.

Uma extensa cortina de fumaça encobre o local. Goku protege seus olhos com um braço, mas mantém sua atenção na posição onde o cientista estava. De forma alguma ele pretende deixá-lo escapar depois do que aprontou na terra… e aqui. Só tem um porém. Indivíduos que estão mortos, não podem morrer de novo. Então… porque o Ki dele desapareceu?

Enquanto a poeira abaixa… o homem de gi laranja, cuidadosamente flutua até o rombo que ele criou nas instalações da Estação, e procura com seus olhos por qualquer sinal de Maki Gero. Não sobrou muito da sala… ele pode inclusive ver as salas do andar inferior e superior, assim como as adjacentes a que ele destruiu. Mas quanto ao cientista… ele não encontra nem um traço dele.

"Para onde ele foi?"

…

…

…

* * *

AN: Eeee corta. É isso aí galera, nos vemos na próxima!


	3. Ch 3

Olá garotada. Bom ver vocês de novo. Aviso… aqui começa a parte OOC do MC, que vai perdurar por um tempo (Não muito eu prometo… ela tem uma razão.). Obrigado, e bora pro capitulo!

– **WARNING –**

**Esta obra não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos. Considere-se avisado(a).**

– **DISCLAIMER –**

**Todos os direitos das obras aqui descritas pertencem aos seus devidos detentores.**

* * *

– **O –**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Todo Fim é um Novo Começo**

**Primeira Pessoa**

Com um forte resfolegar, eu desperto… me sentando de arremate.

Meus olhos arregalados em espanto e pupilas dilatadas… pulmões expandindo e retraindo com minha rápida respiração ofegante. Suor gelado, brota livre de meu corpo, me fazendo ter calafrios. O ar que eu tomo sem parar, queimando minha garganta seca… fazendo eu me sentir um viajante perdido no deserto que não bebe água a meses.

'_Eu… eu estou em pânico. Mas… porquê?'_ Eu questiono, sentindo meu rosto úmido.

Eu… andei chorando? Eu chorei enquanto dormia?

Isso é… estranho? Acho. Levantando minhas mãos sem crer, eu enxugo meus olhos… dando cabo do embaçar de minha vista de que, em meu estado de confusão inicial, nem tinha me dado conta de ter. Já fazem tantos anos dês de a ultima vez que meus olhos derramaram algum pranto… que eu já cheguei a achar nem ser mais capaz de tal feito. Estranho. Teriam os fantasmas de minhas velhas falhas, visitado meus pesadelos novamente? Eu achei que eles tinham parado… mas parece que eu estava enganado.

Suspirando, eu abaixo minhas mãos e abro meus olhos. A escuridão da sala, lentamente se adaptando aos meus olhos. Minha visão agora limpa, revelando algo que eu não havia percebido. Uma sala… nada familiar.

'_Onde eu estou?'_

Meu coração começa a disparar… e temeroso, eu olho a minha volta, sem movimentos bruscos… minha mente, lentamente despertando de seu sono.

Aqui… não é o meu Bunker. E tão pouco se parece com meu laboratório. Que lugar é este afinal? Averiguando em detalhe, eu percebo que… obviamente, eu estou num quarto, pela mobilha. Um pequeno quarto de criança para ser mais exato. Azul é a cor das paredes que me cercam, adesivos de pequenas nuvens brancas decoram alguns cantos. A minha direita, existe uma cômoda simples de madeira… e sobre ela, um pequeno abajur aceso, cuja luz branda ilumina moderadamente o ambiente. A única janela do quarto à minha frente, se encontra fechada… o céu noturno pode ser visto através das vidraças.

'_Como eu vim parar aqui…?'_

Tentando me concentrar, eu abaixo minha cabeça… e percebo algo a mais… ou melhor dizendo… a menos.

'_Porque eu estou tão pequeno?'_ Eu me pergunto, notando a desproporção do meu corpo para com a cama. Algo muito esquisito está acontecendo aqui. Agarrando as cobertas sobre mim, eu as ponho de lado, e com alguma dificuldade penduro minhas pernas para fora da cama e tento descer. Quando meus pés tocam o assoalho de madeira do chão, eu perco o equilíbrio e quase caio, mas me seguro na cama e me salvo da queda. Averiguando meu corpo, eu confirmo minhas suspeitas. Isso não era só uma impressão equivocada minha. Eu… realmente tinha encolhido. De alguma forma eu– Um brilho a minha esquerda me chama a atenção para um espelho ao lado da porta… refletindo a luz do abajur, e a mim.

Minha boca se abre, formando um 'O'.

"Como…?" Eu me pergunto em choque. Minha inesperada voz infantil me pegando ainda mais de surpresa.

Agora eu entendo. Eu não encolhi. Eu… sou uma criança.

Grandes olhos _castanhos_, me olham de volta do espelho. Seu cabelo… _meu cabelo_, é liso, escuro lustroso. Seu corpo é franzino. O fedelho não aparenta ter mais do que 4-5 anos de idade. Isso tudo me intriga de fato… porque, da ultima vez que eu chequei, eu tinha certeza de que era um senhor de idade avançada. Só que de alguma forma, eu rejuvenesci. Não… isto está incorreto. Eu não rejuvenesci. Este garoto, seja lá quem ele for… não se parece em nada comigo quando eu era criança. Sua aparência delicada, tom de pele pálido, e principalmente… cor de olhos castanhos, não lembram em nada a minha antiga aparência.

Sério… o que raios está acontecendo aqui? Minha mente sobrecarregada trabalha na capacidade máxima. Mas por mais que eu pense… eu não consigo fazer nenhum sentido desta situação. Estaria eu alucinando? Ou tendo um sonho ultra realista com o maior número de detalhes da história? Improvável. A mente humana não funciona assim. Uma pessoa pode até não perceber quando está dentro de um sonho, mas não tem como ela não saber quando está acordada. isso é… considerando que ela não tenha algum problema em suas faculdades mentais.

Muito bem. Eu não estou sonhando. Mas se esse é o caso… o que está havendo aqui? E outra coisa…

'_Porque minha mente está tão… bagunçada… confusa?__'_ Eu seguro minha cabeça com as mãos. Não são apenas as minhas memórias. Acabo de perceber... que eu também não consigo mais nem sequer pensar direito! Como pode isso!? Eu aperto meus dentes, segurando meus cabelos com ainda mais força. Minha frustração começa a aflorar meus nervos… mais uma vez, eu sinto meus olhos se umedecerem. São as minhas emoções… elas estão fora de controle! Maldição… a culpa deve ser deste corpo que mal deve ter saído das fraudas!

Segurando um embaraçoso soluçar. Eu respiro fundo, tentando me controlar. Não se mostra uma tarefa fácil, mas alguns minutos de disparate mais tarde. Eu enfim consigo botar uma tampa na panela de pressão dos meus nervos, e continuo meus esforços de investigação no caso; Como eu Posso ter Acabado Nessa Situação!

'_Eu preciso tentar lembrar quais foram as ultimas coisas que me aconteceram.__'_ Sim… refazer cada passo que tomei, pode ajudar a fazer minhas memórias pegarem no tranco. Vamos ver. Qual é a ultima coisa que eu me lembro ter feito?

Vejamos.

Beber meus remédios… comer a péssima ração preparada pelas maquinas de auxilio… evacuar… estudar alguns dos meus registros… sintonizar no torneio que o meu androide estava para… realizar.

.

.

.

Cell.

Sim! Cell! O torneio de Cell… é isso mesmo. Eu estava assistindo ao torneio organizado pelo bio-insectoide! Ele e os outros guerreiros da terra, estavam lutando para decidir o futuro da mesma. O poder de Cell se mostrou absurdo demais, e até mesmo meu nemesis, Son Goku… não pôde detê-lo. Seu filho tomou seu lugar, mas ele também falhou ao permitir que a criatura verde quase se autodestruísse e levasse o planeta consigo. A esse ponto eu já estava… morto?

Espera… eu morri?

Meus olhos se expandem de espanto. Agora eu me lembro! Eu levo uma mão a cabeça, me sentindo um pouco zonzo. Eu estava no outro mundo. Estava para ser julgado, e condenado por meus atos. Então eu… lutei para me salvar. Não foi fácil. Mas através de muito planejamento e um punhado de sorte… eu obtive sucesso. Mesmo a intervenção do quadrupede de laranja não foi capaz de me parar… e eu acabei…

"Reencarnado…" Eu murmuro. Finalmente juntando os pontos em minha cabeça.

Eu me volto novamente para o espelho a minha frente… e olho para o garoto sendo refletido no cristal. Lentamente, eu toco meu rosto… acariciando minha bochecha, quase como num transe. Minha reflexão copiando fielmente meu gesto. Este… não é o corpo de um garoto qualquer. Este… é o meu corpo. O meu novo corpo.

Minha franja, lança uma sombra sobre meus olhos. Meus ombros, começam a tremer. E eu começo a rir contidamente.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm-he-he-he-he-he…" Lançando minha cabeça para trás… eu me deixo levar, e brado uma tremenda gargalhada. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Eu sobrevivi! Estou vivo novamente! Usando todos os meus conhecimentos, eu escapei das garras da morte e forcei meu caminho de volta ao plano dos vivos. Ainda melhor… eu o fiz, quebrando as correntes do carma, e mantendo a minha essência! Quantas almas por aí podem dizer que fizeram o mesmo, eu não faço ideia. Mas eu consegui! O super gênio da Red Ribbon, criador da ameaça mais terrível que a terra já enfrentou, vive de novo!

Após rir mais um pouco igual um lunático em minha embriagues de euforia… eu finalmente consigo me acalmar.

Respirando profundamente… eu fecho os olhos.

"Certo… e agora… o que fazer?"

Eu consegui meu objetivo. Me salvei de minha condenação voltei a vida. Mas e agora? Como proceder? Para ser sincero… eu não planejei muito a frente, pois nem sabia se meus planos dariam certo no mundo espiritual… eu só tinha teorias. Mas agora que eu consegui… como devo proceder? Eu estou aqui… com toda uma nova vida pela frente. Mas o que fazer com ela?

Eu cruzo os braços em pensamento.

Isso não é bom. Agora que eu parei para pensar… eu… não tenho muito o que fazer. O meu antigo objetivo de vida de me vingar do mundo através de meu velho cartel, foi arruinado por Son Goku. E meu novo objetivo de dar fim a vida desse mesmo homem já se concretizou… me deu muito mais trabalho do que eu pensei, mas no final, tudo deu certo. O símio alienígena está morto. Nem mesmo a minha vontade de vingança contra o mundo me parece no momento uma ideia tão atraente. Por mais vexatório que seja para mim admitir… eu creio que boa parte dos meus objetivos de vida, foram induzidos por ódio e psicopatias mentais derivadas de traumas do passado. Meu desejo por sangue comprometeu minha capacidade de julgamento e cegou meu bom senso.

Algo totalmente vergonhoso para um cientista de minha categoria.

Olhando para a sala a minha volta com mais atenção… eu tomo nota do quão dilapidada ela se encontra de fato. Suponho que meu aturdir inicial do choque de despertar em um lugar desconhecido, deve ser atribuído ao escapar desse detalhe. Com intenção de averiguar as redondezas, eu tento me aproximar da janela, mas perco o equilíbrio no primeiro passo e caio no chão de lado.

"Hghh!? M-merda!" Eu grito segurando o braço que usei para aparar minha queda. Ele… parece bem, mas porra… como dói.

Minhas pernas… estão muito fracas. Assim como todo o meu corpo. Este corpo… está sofrendo de desnutrição. Eu meio que consigo vislumbrar vagamente as memórias antigas deste garoto. Se não me engano, ele morreu ontem a noite… de fome. O menino e seus pais moravam em uma casa alugada num vilarejo não muito longe daqui. O comercio da família, foi incendiado num ataque de bandidos, ou coisa assim… e eles se mudaram para essa cabana num bosque. Seu pai se tornou caçador para alimentar a família, vendendo a carne e pele de suas caças no vilarejo. Até que um dia, seus pais saíram e não mais voltaram.

Algum infortúnio deve de haver ocorrido, como um assalto de bandidos ou ataque de animais. O garoto, simplesmente se sentou e esperou dentro desta casa por meses a fio… comendo os mantimentos da dispensa, até exauri-los e bebendo água da chuva. Ele até que se virou bem para um menino tão jovem… mas o seu temor de desbravar o exterior, e a esperança do retorno de seus pais selaram seu destino.

Eu não posso julgá-lo por sua decisão no entanto… afinal, ele era só um garoto.

'_Mas esta desculpa… não vale para mim.'_ Eu penso, me sentando no chão. Se eu tiver a intenção de realizar qualquer coisa com esta minha nova vida… eu preciso dar um jeito de sair dessa casa, e concertar essa condição de que me encontro. Com um corpo tão debilitado assim, a única coisa que vou conseguir é uma passagem de volta para o outro mundo… e _isso_ sim, é algo que eu preciso evitar a todo custo. Minha conta de carma, ainda está no vermelho… e nem mesmo uma dúzia de vidas gastas em penitencia poderiam me ajudar. Por isso eu não posso me dar ao luxo de morrer de novo.

'_Sim…__ esse me parece um bom objetivo inicial.__'_ Eu resolvo. Garantir a minha permanência no mundo dos vivos, é a melhor maneira de evadir a minha condenação garantida assim que eu falecer. A única questão a se decidir aqui é… como alcançar isso?

Cruzando as pernas, e segurando meu queixo em pensamento… eu continuo a ruminar.

Existem várias maneiras de se alcançar a imortalidade ou coisa semelhante. As Esferas do Dragão são uma delas, por exemplo. Lamentavelmente, diferente do quão fácil os amigos de Goku fazem parecer, reunir tais artefatos é uma tarefa extremamente custosa que demanda recursos e meios que atualmente eu não disponho. Um deles sendo o radar que as localiza.

'_Claro… isso considerando que as ditas Esferas se quer ainda estejam por aí.'_ Eu penso olhando para a janela.

Algo de errado ocorreu com minha transmigração. O defeito no aparelho, e a intervenção de Goku podem ter sido a causa. A julgar por aquelas duas luas lá fora, e este corpo infantil que despertei… os parâmetros que estabeleci na máquina de transmigração foram completamente bagunçados. Veja bem… eu tentei me inserir num corpo adulto, trezentos anos a frente depois de minha morte… em uma época onde possivelmente, eu não teria de lidar com a problemática liga de super amigos do Sayajin laranjado.

Mas obviamente isso não deu muito certo. Eu posso muito bem ter sido mandado para bilhares de anos no futuro… ou mesmo para um planeta diferente, se quisermos ser mais pessimistas. Seja qual for o caso, eu receio que eu precise de uma solução mais viável e realista para a minha questão… como por exemplo, me converter em um ciborgue, assim como eu planejava de inicio.

Eu inclino a cabeça para trás.

'_Sim… isso parece aceitável. Recriar meu laboratório não seria difícil e depois–… não… espera.'_

Eu olho para baixo franzindo o rosto.

Me converter em um ciborgue? Que tipo de ideia idiota é essa? Esse tipo de coisa exige uma operação de extremo risco de transfusão de cérebro… tão arriscada que beira a loucura. Eu nem sei como eu fui capaz de achar que essa era uma boa ideia pra começo de conversa… só mais um motivo para mim acreditar estar seriamente mal da cabeça em minha vida passada.

Eu preciso de outra solução.

'_Talvez a minha __super formula de nano-bots…?'_ Sim… agora, isso sim me soa melhor. Eu posso recriar minha formula e aplicar em mim mesmo… me tornando assim um bio-androide, igual aqueles pirralhos mal agradecidos que tentaram me matar. Meu velho corpo não suportaria a conversão… mas este… com o devido treino e preparo… ele poderia facilmente superar os poderes de alguém como Vegeta e seu filho.

Não… esqueça isso! Eu poderia melhorar a formula, aumentando sua capacidade de produzir Ki-bruto e me tornar ainda mais poderoso que Cell! Mexer na composição da formula sem comprometer seu núcleo, vai ser um desafio e tanto a superar… um longo e penoso desafio. Mas eu posso usar esse tempo para preparar esse corpo, e aguardar até que ele cresça.

Veja bem… eu já não quero passar um dia a mais neste corpo infantil destemperado… quem dirá então passar uma eternidade nele. Eu mal consigo manter o meu atual foco neste assunto sem me distrair com os insetos que me rodeiam, e querer ir brincar com eles. Eu… eu preciso crescer… urgentemente.

Me levantando do chão, um tanto bambo… eu me coloco de pé. E experimento alguns passos até a janela. Desta vez eu consigo sem muita dificuldade.

Através da vidraça da janela, eu vejo um escuro e denso bosque cercando a cabana. Meu campo de visão é limitado, mas segundo as memórias do garoto, eu posso fazer uma ideia do que a propriedade da família se parece, e onde ela se situa. Ao que parece, eu me encontro bem longe da civilização, o vilarejo mais próximo, se encontra a… errmm… eu não sei… uma longa distancia daqui. A informação de distancia exata não está nas memórias do garoto, ele apenas sabe que demoram várias semanas de viagem para ir e voltar.

Isso é bom e ruim para mim.

Por um lado, eu acabo de adquirir um lugar para me recuperar de minha experiencia de reencarnação má realizada. Um lugar seguro e recluso. Mas por outro lado… eu estou distante de tudo. Por hora eu acho que é o bastante apenas me recolher e me recuperar… mas o fato de que eu não sei nada deste lugar onde fui parar é um problema. Minhas memórias introspectivas não me ajudam muito aqui. Eu vou precisar concertar isso mais tarde.

Um bocejo deixa minha boca. Eu estou… cansado… e com fome.

"Matar o sono ou a fome… eis a questão."

Está escuro lá fora… não sei exatamente que horas são, mas pelo sono que sinto… deve passar da hora de crianças irem dormir. Tem também o problema das criaturas mais ferozes saírem para caçar a noite, e eu prefiro não ser pego desprevenido neste meu momento de fragilidade. Muito bem… o sono venceu. Vamos retornar para cama e resolver o nosso problema alimentício pela manhã.

Eu definitivamente não estou com medo do escuro… nada disso. E a razão pela qual eu cobri minha cabeça, não tem nada a ver com isso. É uma noite fria, afinal de contas… este também é o motivo de eu estar tremendo… o som dos trovões da chuva que se aproxima não me assustaram nem um pouco, e ninguém poderá provar o contrário.

…

* * *

– **O –**

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte…**

***Tshuuuuuuuuuuuuu…***

Da porta aberta de minha casa herdada… eu observo a chuva que chegou ontem a noite. O céu está cinzento, e não dá sinais de clarear tão cedo. Ótimo. Isso era tudo o que eu precisava. Um tempo ruim para arruinar meus planos de conseguir um rápido café da manhã para apaziguar a fúria de meu estomago. Eu planejava acordar cedo para caçar algum animal pequeno das redondezas… mas com essa chuvarada. Eles provavelmente estão se escondendo em suas tocas.

***Groooowww…***

"Hugh." Eu seguro minha barriga, me sentindo um pouco tonto. Até meu Ki começa a cair. "Certo… acho que não dá pra esperar… se eu não colocar algo no estomago nas próximas duas horas… eu sinto que minha barriguinha vai pular para fora e me dar um cascudo." Eu pauso minhas ações… minhas mãos indo para a minha boca.

O que foi que eu acabei de dizer? Minha _barriguinha_ o que?! Meu cenho se franze. Ok… esse… corpo… aparentemente pode influenciar minhas palavras. Devem ser as velhas memórias do garoto mexendo comigo. Eu devo tomar cuidado… as experiencias passadas dessa criança podem estar me influenciando mais do que eu mesmo posso perceber.

Certamente um tópico para pensar mais tarde… mas por hora. Comida.

Fechando os olhos, eu tento ler as lembranças do garoto, na esperança de fisgar algo útil para mim. Meus esforços são recompensados quando a imagem de uma macieira surge em minha mente… ela é alta e robusta… várias maçãs vermelhas se encontram espalhadas pelas extremidades de seus longos galhos. Meu estomago ruge de antecipação com a imagem projetada de minha mente.

Eu abro os olhos.

"Muito, bem… ela não está longe." Se eu entendi direito, a árvore se encontra em uma clareira logo a frente, do lado de um caminho que meu pai… errmm… digo… que o pai dessa garoto, abriu. Apenas uns dez minutos de caminhada. Menos se eu correr… e eu provavelmente vou. Minha fome só piorou depois de eu descobrir a localização dessa nova fonte de comida.

Indo para sair em busca do meu café da manhã, eu paro na varanda da porta, e observo o exterior. A chuva ainda cai intensamente… me molhar será inevitável. Eu tentei encontrar algo na casa que pudesse me ajudar, como um guarda chuva ou coisa assim… mas não tive muita sorte. A casa, está estranhamente vazia. Existem algumas coisas aqui e ali, como cadeiras e alguns utensílios domésticos. Mas de resto… ela está carente de tudo. Nem mesmo o quarto dos pais do menino possuem algo de valor. Nenhuma ferramenta, joias, fotos… ou mesmo roupas. É como se o lugar tivesse sido saqueado.

Hmmm… algo de estranho está acontecendo aqui. Teria alguma coisa ocorrido entre o tempo que o menino morreu e o meu despertar? Talvez… esse corpo tenha passado mais tempo morto do que eu imaginava.

"Hm…?" A minha direita… algo me chama a atenção. Um objeto que eu ainda não havia reparado, está encostado ao lado da porta. Um objeto simples e rudimentar, porém muito útil nesta ocasião. Um cesto de palha. Acho que minha sorte não está de todo ruim afinal.

Agarrando o cesto, eu o coloco na cabeça e me jogo na chuva, correndo na direção da estradinha que me levará até a direção genérica da macieira. Meu corpo debilitado pela fome não me permite ir muito longe sem começar a arfar igual um cachorro sofrendo de insolação… mas eu sigo em frente. A chuva fria me castiga sem piedade… roubando o calor de meu corpo, e dificultando meu percurso com o lamaçal gerado por seu aguaceiro.

Eu vou precisar de um banho após essa expedição. Um longo e relaxante banho quente. Por ser tão baixinho… eu acabei coberto de lama dos pés a cabeça. Uma sensação nada agradável que posso dizer com segurança nunca ter experimentado em nenhum momento de minha vida passada. Outro motivo, esse mais importante, é minha preocupação de acabar pegando uma pneumonia ou algo semelhante… eu não sei a quantas anda o sistema imunológico dessa criança, mas não estou muito otimista.

Meia hora mais tarde, eu me encontro de volta a segurança de minha cabana, com meu cesto cheio de maçãs. Eu estou exausto, ensopado, e imundo. Mas contente. Eu superei minhas limitações e atingi meu primeiro objetivo vital. Adquirir alimento. A árvore estava bem mais longe do que eu havia pensado, e bem mais escondida… eu levei um bom tempo tentando me lembrar onde exatamente ela estava… e mais ainda para colher as maçãs que eu tinha ido buscar. Minha força, mais uma vez se mostrando insuficiente quando tentei e falhei em escalar seu tronco. Quem poderia imaginar que abraçar uma árvore poderia doer tanto… eu estou todo arranhado e provavelmente infectado com alguma doença infecciosa… mas como eu disse antes, esta tudo bem.

Eu tenho o que fui buscar… e agora vou me estufar até cair.

Removendo o único artigo de roupa que usava dês de que acordei neste lugar, uma encharcada, longa camiseta que me chegava as pernas… eu me sento no chão com meu pesado cesto, ignorando meu cansaço e estado de porquidão… eu preciso matar minha fome urgentemente, antes que ela me mate.

Não demora muito… e eu acabo com 5 das 15 que peguei.

"Ufa… agora sim." Eu digo satisfeito, deitado no chão. Minha mãos em minha barriga saliente. O simples ato de comer, nunca antes sendo tão apreciado por mim, como agora. Meus olhos começam a pesar… eu sinto o cansaço do meu prévio esforço se fazer presente, e eu cortejo a ideia de voltar para a cama e dormir o resto do dia… mas não posso fazer isso. Primeiro, eu ainda tenho assuntos a resolver, e consigo ver que boa parte dessa vontade de dormir vem da manha habitual desse garoto. E segundo, eu estou um nojo… nem ferrando eu vou arruinar um dos meus poucos recursos de conforto por preguiça de tomar um banho.

Me levantando, eu caminho em direção a um dos cômodos do fundo da casa, o _banheiro_… assim por se dizer. Bom… na verdade, ele é só uma sala pequena com um balde grande no meio… essa cabana não conta com nenhuma forma de água encanada, ou mesmo qualquer forma de encanamento. Se alguém deseja tomar um banho nesta residencia arcaica, ele precisa esquentar a água no forno a lenha aqui do lado, e a usar antes que esfrie… um processo bastante infeliz quando se está cansado e com sono, mas esta tudo bem… eu preciso ensinar a esse corpo que a casa está sob nova direção agora, e que ser um molenga não é mais uma opção.

Após uma longa e minuciosa higienização, eu caminho para fora do banheiro renovado e perfumado. As dores e fadiga que eu sentia já desaparecendo quase que por completo. Segundo as memórias recentes do menino, este é seu primeiro banho em meses dês de que ficou sozinho… o nível de sujeira que eu tive de esfregar para fora foi proporcional a esse tempo.

Seguindo para a sala grande, a principal da casa… eu decido que é hora de exercitar meus músculos um pouco, colocando a bagunça dessa casa em ordem. O triste é que isso nem é brincadeira… qualquer pequeno esforço, para mim é um exercício extenuante. Até esse corpo se recuperar de seu estado debilitado… essas pequenas ocupações deverão me ajudar a construir um físico adequado para iniciar um treino sério.

Agora que eu paro para pensar… será melhor que eu prepare a lenha para um novo banho. Quando eu terminar de organizar e limpar todo esse lugar, eu provavelmente vou estar tão sujo quanto antes. Bom… talvez não tanto… mas você nunca deve subestimar o poder da nojeira do suor. Por vezes o seu odor repugnante consegue ser ainda pior do que… ARRGH! Do que raios eu estou falando!? Foco, Doutor! Mantenha o maldito foco e vá cumprir com suas obrigações!

…

**Mais tarde…**

"Estou vendo." Eu suspiro em satisfação, observando uma pequena esfera de energia branca se condensar no centro de minhas mãos juntas.

Sentado sobre a minha cama, de pernas cruzadas, eu venho tentando entrar em contato com a fonte de energia vital desse meu novo corpo pelas ultimas duas horas. Treinos físicos podem estar além de minha capacidade atual, mas nada me impede de dar inicio a chamada, parte mais _maçante_ do meu autoimposto plano de treino… o controle de meu Chi… ou Ki, para a maioria.

"Entendo, entendo…" Eu pego uma pena e tinta ao meu lado, e anoto minhas descobertas e impressões em um bloco de notas que achei pela casa.

Enfim, eu consegui encontrar e exercer minha vontade sobre as ralas, e desordenadas ondas de energia vital irradiadas de meu amago. Sua quantidade sendo tão diminuta e diluída, que a já difícil tarefa, se torna ainda mais complexa. Conforme meu corpo se recupera, e eu inicie um treino adequado… meu Ki aumentará exponencialmente, e exercícios de meditação como estes serão de vital importância para mim masterizar essa ciência, e desvendar seus segredos.

99.9% das pessoas passam suas vidas todas sem perceber que por um motivo ou outro, suas floras de energia vital se atrofiaram por falta de uso. Como sempre, a humanidade nunca se atenta ao que realmente importa. Tivessem eles prestado mais atenção, eles teriam descoberto as maravilhas acometidas aqueles que cultivam essa energia mistica. Como por exemplo, uma vida muito mais longa e saudável. Eu mesmo sou um exemplo… apesar de ter começado tão tarde, eu ainda consegui me mantar vivo por bem mais tempo do que o esperado com suas práticas.

Só que desta vez, masterizando tão cedo essa arte, eu asseguro um amadurecimento apropriado de minha flora conforme eu cresço, e me torno mais forte.

Colocando de lado meus materiais de estudo, eu sinto uma sensação estranha e instintivamente expando meus sensos. Não esperando nada fora do comum… eu _congelo_ quando na realidade _encontro_ sinais de vida.

"Mas o que?"

Perto daqui… eu sinto vários picos de energia se elevarem, e logo em seguida desaparecerem… sobrando apenas um. Pela sua intensidade… eu estou certo de que a causa desse fenômeno foi um combate entre dois grupos. Nenhum dos poderes que captei tinha algo de extraordinário… na verdade, todos eles eram bem medianos, com exceção da assinatura de Ki sobrevivente. Ela é… dezenas de vezes superiora a de uma pessoa comum. E está vindo em minha direção.

Eu deveria saber. A minha sorte natural não me permite muito tempo de paz. Uma bola curvada sempre me é atirada para me testar.

Controlando meus nervos, eu pulo da cama e procuro um lugar para me esconder. Com a velocidade absurda que essa presença se aproxima, eu vejo que não teria tempo de abandonar a locação. Minha única chance, é me ocultar e esperar que não me encontrem. Entrar em combate neste momento está totalmente fora de questão… mesmo reforçando meu corpo, eu duvido muito que eu seria alguma ameaça para um adulto… ainda mais um com um nível de poder super humano.

"Mas… onde me esconder…" Isso é um problema. Por mais que eu procure, não existe um lugar nesta casa que sirva para me esconder. Maldição… o jeito vai ser me enfiar debaixo de minha cama e esperar que o invasor seja burro o bastante para não me encontrar ali. Fazendo justamente isso… eu ouço a porta da frente da casa ser arrebentada… uma violenta ventania provinda de lá, balança as paredes e varre os corredores.

Se eu não tivesse um controle tão forte de minhas bexigas, eu provavelmente teria me urinado agora.

Eu ouço passos. A presença da pessoa começa a se mover pela casa… ela está procurando por algo. Quando ela se aproxima do meu quarto, eu prendo a respiração, numa tentativa adicional de chamar ainda menos atenção. Eu não sei se esse indivíduo consegue sentir presenças… mas vou apostar que não, a julgar que ele perdeu tanto tempo de um lado para o outro… provavelmente esteja a procura de pertences valiosos?

A porta do meu quarto se abre. Um par de estilizadas botas cano curto, param de frente para mim.

"Boa tentativa. Mas metade de seu corpo esta apontando do outro lado da cama." Diz uma voz feminina num tom insosso. Não dá pra acreditar… eu já fui encontrado?! "Você tem três segundos para sair daí, antes que eu te arranque pelas pernas."

Bom… esse bonde já andou. Acredito, que o jeito agora seja encarar meu destino, seja ele qual for.

…

* * *

– **O –**

* * *

– **Karin –**

Dando dois passos para trás. Eu observo um pequeno ser, sair de seu esconderijo com as mãos para cima.

Uma criança. Eu relaxo um pouco. Para meu alivio, não era mais um daqueles trastes que eu vinha caçando. Por mais que eu não me importe de exercer justiça a esses infratores sujos que mancham o bom nome da nobreza de nossa terra. Existe um limite para tudo… e o meu, é ter de trabalhar num importante dia como o de hoje, fazendo uma desfeita com nosso círculo de amigos… inaceitável de fato. Marianne certamente se enfezará quando não me ver na celebração.

E essa maldita chuva só fez me atrasar mais. O que era para ser uma simples missão de busca e apreensão, se transformou num irritante jogo de pique-esconde. Por maior que seja o meu controle nas finas artes do ar, nem mesmo eu consigo manter um **[****Flight****]** adequado num dia de chuva como o de hoje… minha mana fica toda desregulada.

Os rufiões não perderam tempo em fugir assim que se deram conta de quem eu era. Uma decisão inteligente, eu admito. Pelo resto da noite, eu tive de rastreá-los mata adentro, debaixo dessa chuva. Uma tarefa ingrata, e nada agradável. As vezes eu me pergunto porque ainda me mantenho na ativa… este tipo de trabalho pode facilmente ser cumprido por uma equipe da guarda real. Talvez… eu devesse seguir o conselho de meu marido e desacelerar um pouco. Por tempo demais eu estive nessa estrada, dedicando minha vida a causa da justiça… porém agora, existe uma causa mais importante que exige minha atenção. Minhas filhas, já estão em uma idade onde a minha presença se tornará mais necessária. Elas precisam de sua mãe para educá-las e guiá-las ao bom caminho, para que assim um dia elas se tornem as damas de requinte que visualizo herdando o nome de nossa casa.

Mas por hora.

"Não se mova." Eu ordeno, e toco a ponta da minha varinha na testa da criança. Ele claramente está assustado, mas se segura sem reagir. "Heat!"

Uma luz vermelha ilumina a ponta de minha varinha, o feitiço básico de desarme de magia atinge o menino e… nada acontece. Nenhuma armadilha mágica disparada, nenhuma quebra de ilusão metamórfica… ou mesmo selo de proteção é ativado. Pelo visto… eu realmente estava lidando apenas com um garoto plebeu que estava no lugar errado, e na hora errada. Apenas sua reação no entanto, me pareceu um tanto estranha. Ao ser atingido pelo encanto… o garoto se protegeu com os braços, assumindo uma posição de combate… seus olhos, antes temerosos… me olhavam de volta com uma fúria calculada. Ele planeja me atacar para se defender.

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha.

Este garoto… que não deve ter mais do que cinco anos, está disposto a enfrentar uma feiticeira adulta… com suas próprias mãos? Esse moleque tem coragem, eu tenho de admitir. Muito mais do que aquele bando de bandidos covardes que eu estava caçando. Eu poderia dizer que isso não era nada além de veleidade juvenil, mas eu reconheço aquele afinco em seus olhos.

O afinco… de quem já teve de lutar por sua vida.

"Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar." Eu digo guardando minha varinha. "Eu apenas fiz uma pequena varredura mágica em você, nada de mais."

O menino franze seu cenho confuso, mas nada diz… apenas assentindo sua cabeça lentamente, abaixando suas mãos.

"Varredura mágica?" Ele pergunta do nada.

"Sim…" Eu toco com o dedo um emblema de prata em meu uniforme. "Eu sou uma feiticeira da guarda real. E estou aqui para prender alguns homens maus." Eu explico ao menino, que ainda se mantém cauteloso. Seus olhos observando cada movimento que eu faço. Ele não aparenta entender o que acabo de dizer, mas ainda sim assente sua cabeça de novo.

"Um dos homens maus que eu estava perseguindo, fugiu para esta direção, e eu achei que ele tivesse adentrado essa cabana. Me diga. Você mora aqui, não? Onde estão seus pais?"

Após quase um minuto me encarando. O menino decide desarmar seus punhos cerrados. Ele balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu moro aqui sozinho. Meus pais foram caçar a alguns dias atrás… e nunca mais voltaram."

"Entendo." Eu digo olhando em volta.

Um órfão então. Eu concluo. Isso explica a casa em tão mau estado de conservação. Essa região não é uma das mais seguras devido a sua proximidade com a floresta de cristal… sua vida selvagem é muito mais densa do que em outras localidades. Isso sem falar na preferencia de foras da lei por terras não fiscalizadas. Registro de pessoas sumindo ou sendo assaltadas são frequentes por essas bandas. Logo não é difícil imaginar o que pode ter acontecido aos pais dele.

Me focando de novo no menino, eu tomo sua aparência. Ele é jovem… bem jovem, deve ter a mesma idade que minhas crianças. Seu corpo é esguio… franzino… seus ossos, delineados em sua pele. Provavelmente por falta de alimento. Uma triste realidade em nossa sociedade, existem milhares de crianças na mesma situação que a dele devido a crise financeira que vivemos. A guerra dos três frontes nos custou muito caro.

O menino virá a cabeça para a janela do quarto, olhando para fora com seu franzido se intensificando.

"A senhora disse que estava atrás de um homem ma–… digo. De um criminoso?" Ele pergunta.

Eu olho para a janela, e então de volta para ele.

"Sim, porque?"

Ele aponta um dedo para a janela.

"Tem alguém correndo em direção a ponte de um riacho naquela direção. Pela sua pressa… acredito que ele seja o seu alvo." Ele afirma profissionalmente sem se quer gaguejar. Tamanha é a sua seriedade que por um instante, eu até me esqueço de estar diante uma criança.

Eu cruzo meus braços com um olhar curioso.

"E como você sabe disso, homenzinho?"

Ele balança os ombros.

"Eu o vi correr para lá antes da senhora entrar aqui."

Eu pauso, olhando a janela na direção que ele me apontou. Meus olhos se afiando.

"Entendo, neste caso eu já vou indo. Obrigado pela cooperação." Eu desço minha mascará de ferro sobre meu rosto e começo a caminhar para fora do quarto. O garoto me segue com os olhos. "Oh sim… você vai precisar de uma porta nova… eu a arrebentei quando entrei aqui, tenha um bom dia."

Com isso dito, eu me retiro da cabana. Eu consigo sentir seus olhos incrédulos me seguindo até eu deixar seu campo de visão. Eu sei o que deve se passar na cabeça daquele garoto. Ele devia ter achado que eu ia ajudá-lo de alguma forma… ou mesmo pagar pelo estrago que causei. Infelizmente… eu não poderia fazer nenhum dos dois. Como eu já mencionei, por todo o reino existem milhares de necessitados na mesma situação que ele. O sistema mal consegue lidar com os órfãos dos soldados que perdemos nas ultimas batalhas. Se eu abrir precedente, trazendo o filho de um plebeu a um de nossos orfanatos… logo teremos em nossas mãos uma avalanche de pedintes, achando que podem deixar seus filhos em nossas portas.

E quanto a deixar uma ajuda em dinheiro… isso não seria possível. 'Pagar', por algo que eu tenha feito, iria inferir que eu tenha cometido um engano… eu uma nobre, teria de abaixar minha cabeça a um plebeu… algo incabível para alguém do meu status social. Por mais infeliz que seja a situação desse garoto… esse é o fardo que o destino reservou a ele quando impôs que ele seria um plebeu. A mim só resta fechar meus olhos e desejar pelo melhor.

Essa não seria a primeira vez de todo modo.

…

* * *

– **O –**

* * *

– **Doutor –**

"Certo…" Eu digo caminhando até a entrada de minha casa. "Que merda aconteceu aqui…?"

Ainda confuso, eu olho para o que sobrou de minha porta… que agora repousa encima da mesa da cozinha. A maluca deve ter assumido que ninguém morava aqui, ou não se importou… e simplesmente explodiu minha entrada ao invés de bater. Quanta falta de educação. Eu não teria atendido, mas meu ponto persiste. Coçando minha cabeça, eu me atento ao resto do caos que a invasora de cabelo rosa causou. A casa parece ter sido atingida por um tornado… tudo está caído, quebrado ou revirado. Ainda bem que eu guardei minhas maçãs em outro lugar. Se aquela mulher me tivesse feito ir buscar mais… eu estaria ainda mais revoltado agora.

Suspirando, eu balanço minha cabeça negativamente.

"Eu estou velho demais pra isso."

Bom… talvez não tanto agora. Mas pra certas coisas… a minha paciência já não é a mesma. Desvirando uma cadeira, eu me sento para descansar um pouco meus nervos. Em minha mente… um novo, e mais preocupante tópico predomina.

"No que eu fui me meter." Eu pergunto a mim mesmo, recostando minha cabeça.

Foi só um breve flash… mas eu pude bisbilhotar as memórias daquela mulher, quando ela me tocou com sua varinha _mágica_. Eu ainda não tenho ideia de onde fui parar… mas acho que consegui algumas peças a mais do quebra-cabeça deste lugar.

Como em um slideshow… eu pude ver um pouco do que existe além da floresta onde estou. Eu vi cidades, pessoas, costumes e outras coisas… no entanto, algo particularmente curioso que me chamou a atenção, foi nível arcaico de desenvolvimento tecnológico desta terra. Eu posso estar enganado, afinal como eu disse antes, eu tive tempo de expor apenas um segundo de informações… mas se as minhas impressões não estiverem incorretas, este lugar se assemelha em muito ao que o meu próprio mundo já foi a milhares de anos atrás, nas eras da Idade Antiga e Média. Curioso… muito curioso.

'_Eu preciso de mais informações.'_

Apesar das novas informações, o numero de perguntas aqui continua subindo… e eu não estou mais perto de descobrir onde raios fui parar. Uma linha de tempo alternativa, ou uma nova colonia dos humanos no futuro são as respostas mais plausíveis. Eu poderia dizer que fui parar no passado, mas eu estou certo de que nós nunca tivemos dois satélites naturais na orbita de nosso planeta… ao menos, não no passado da minha linha de tempo.

Com um grunhido, eu balanço minha cabeça e me levanto. É cedo demais para mim começar a me preocupar com essas coisas. Eu preciso ter foco, e lidar com um problema de cada vez. Haverá tempo para descobrir mais sobre isso mais tarde. No momento o mais importante é recuperar minhas forças. Eu não posso me expor estando tão debilitado e sem alguma forma de me defender. O que aconteceu aqui, serve de exemplo.

Olhando ao redor de mim. Eu começo a pensar.

Este lugar é isolado. Mas não é de todo seguro… eu não posso assumir que terei tempo de dar cabo de minha debilidade sem ser importunado novamente. O que fazer então? Bom. Eu sou um homem da ciência… um gênio, não menos. Resolver problemas é o meu trabalho. Eu vou dar um jeito.

"Hm?" Um folheto esvoaçando passa por mim. Eu o pego por impulso. Que droga é essa?

O olhando por pura curiosidade… eu fico pensativo. Ruminado seu conteúdo.

"Isso pode vir a ser útil."

…

…

…

* * *

AN: Beleza, pessoal, por hoje é só. Para quem não reconheceu, o mundo em que o Doutor foi parar, é o mundo de Zero no Tsukaima… 2 ano antes de Luise nascer. Aqui, suas irmãs serão mais novas… elas têm 4 anos atualmente. Outros crossovers podem ocorrer neste mundo.

E ah… escutem pessoal, lembrem-se de lavar bem as mãos com sabão! Eu sei que o álcool em gel sumiu, mas sabão também funciona! É só não colocar a mão no rosto de forma alguma quando sair de casa, e lavar bem a mão ao retornar… troque de roupas e lave bem as suas usadas… não compartilhe seus pratos, talheres ou copos com seus familiares idosos ou dontes, pois eles são os mais suscetíveis a essa praga que nos assola.

Acima de tudo… fiquem bem, meus amigo(a)s. Pois, por mais ruim que a situação possa parecer agora, ela vai passar. Nada é para sempre neste mundo, e esta doença não é exceção. Eu acredito que uma força maior olha por nós, em todos os momentos de nossa vida… e não vai ser agora que seremos desamparados.

Deus abençoe a todos, isso logo vai passar. Nos vemos na próxima pessoal.


End file.
